The Beauty of an Argument
by CamoGirl14
Summary: Arguments result in a lot of things. Bad things mostly and don't the Dumping Ground kid know it. But the new kid, she takes every argument to her advantage. To the hatred of her enemy's. So how how long will the others last, or will she go down first.
1. Lizzie Kingston

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or the characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine. /strong/p**  
**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic. It's set after Tracy Beaker Returns series 3 but Tracy hasn't left. Some ages and character background may change from what they are on T.V. Enjoy...**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 1- Elizabeth Kingston **

It was a nice day. Just a nice day. Elizabeth, preferably Lizzie, Kingston was basically crawling out of her social worker, Catherine's car.

"But I don't understand…."Lizzie complained. "It's not like I've killed anyone-"she was interrupted by Catherine."You seriously injured that man. He was left unconscious!" Lizzie just sighed, "He provoked me!"

Catherine was extremely annoyed at the 14 year old girl's remarks. "It's not just him though is it?" Catherine began rhetorically, "there was your teacher, your classmate Jake and that helpless old lady!" Her voice had risen. Before Lizzie had a chance to retaliate, a young woman with short black hair walked out of the massive care home."Hello! You must be Elizabeth, I'm Tracy." Tracy said, extending her hand out for Lizzie to shake.

"It's Lizzie and hi." Lizzie replied in a flat tone, shaking Tracy's aforementioned hand. Catherine just glared at the girl.

"Shall we go in now?" she asked, clearly fed up. Tracy, smiling strongly said "Yeah, okay. Where are your bags?"

Lizzie gestured to the bin bags and suitcase surrounding her. "Oh!" Tracy muttered quietly under her breath. She grabbed the bags and led them inside. 'This is my new home. New life.' Lizzie thought, 'Oh geez'.

** * ** The care home was gigantic, mansion like gigantic. She was greeted by to other care workers. A big lady in brightly coloured clothes and an oldish, but not to oldish, looking man who was bald. "Catherine, hello." The man said smiling. "Elizabeth?"He said looking down at her.

She wasn't small but she wasn't tall either. "Lizzie." She corrected him smiling. 'What the hell' she thought.

" Hello Lizzie, I'm Mike and this is Gina." Mike said gesturing to the woman beside her. Gina smiled at her. " I see you have already met Tracy, our trainee care worker. I'm the head care worker, by the way, and Gina is my second in command." The two ladies nodded." Catherine, why don't you wait in the office whilst I introduce Lizzie here, to the other kids at Elm Tree House?"

Catherine nodded, a wave of relief crossing her face. Lizzie was a difficult kid. "I'll take your bags up." Tracy explained, reverting the attention back to Lizzie. " Your not sharing with anyone at the moment, so you will have your own room."

"Yay!" Lizzie said sarcastically. "So….. Other kids ay?"

**My first chapter of my first fan fiction. How did it go? I'ts quite short but the chapter will be longer. Just consider this as a sort of prologue-type chapter. Please review. :)**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Okay, so thanks for your reviews****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7** **and Linnegb. This chapter will give you a more physical description of Lizzie and a little look into her background. Oh, and in this story they stay until they are eighteen. It wouldn't make sense otherwise.**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 2- First Impressions.**

_"I'll take your bags up." Tracy explained, reverting the attention back to Lizzie. " Your not sharing with anyone at the moment, so you will have your own room."_

_"Yay!" Lizzie said sarcastically. "So….. Other kids ay?"_

"Yes." Mike said, "Here at Elm Tree House we have 5 girls and 6 boys, that's not including you that is."

'Oh shit' Lizzie thought. 'This is going to be worse than Juvie' Lizzie had been there 4 times already.

"Now Lizzie," Mike dragged her from her memories. "They're in there." Mike pointed to a door where muffled laughs and other random noises were coming from.

"What all of them?" Lizzie asked. " And nobody's on a murder rampage?"

Mike simply chuckled, not understanding that Lizzie was serious. He nodded and left her there outside the door.

'Here goes everything' She pushed open the door.

A whole variety of kids were scatted high and low around the room. All eyes fell on her. Lizzie inhaled deeply and quietly- which is actually quite hard to do. She gazed around the room, every kid had a style, a personal style. A girl in pink (a lot of pink) came charging at her.

"Are you the new girl? I'm Carmen! I love your hair! Is it natural? Hello!" Carmen hadn't even taken a breath.

"Err.. Hello?" Lizzie wasn't following. "I'm Lizzie. And… err.. yeah, this is my natural hair." She stared at her long ginger hair flowing down her sides.

"Carmen!" another girl shouted, "Give the girl some space! Your so annoying!"

"What and your not Tee?" Carmen shouted back at the small blonde girl, obviously called Tee.

Tee was going to answer back, but a boy with an Afro put his hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" he yelled and both girls sighed. "Hi Lizzie, I'm Tyler. It's not always like this."

Lizzie brightened up.

"It's usually worse," a small blonde boy with a giraffe said. Lizzie dulled down.

"And you are?" She asked the cute little boy.

"I'm Harry and this is Jeff." He made his giraffe wave. He reminded her of her little sister Rebecca.

Tracy had joined Mike, Gina and Catherine in the office.

"One thing I've learnt," Catherine started. "Never disturb her when she is in a mood or when she is I her own little world. It never ends well."

"Okay, so I understand that her sister was kidnapped, yes?" Mike double-checked.

"Yes, six years ago her sister, Rebecca Amanda Charlotte Kingston was kidnapped during a holiday in Italy. Two years later her Father insisted they move to America. He and her brother Luke set up a business there in engineering, mechanics and that sort of stuff." Catherine looked sympathetic, but still she carried on. "Lizzie was a troublesome child and was arrested four times and sent to a Juvenile Institution. Her father sent her back to England two months ago and refuses to say she is his child. That is why she is here."

"What about her mother?" Tracy asked, trying to get her head around everything she had just been told,

"Her mother." Catherine paused, "Died two days after Rebecca was born."

"The poor child man, no wonder she's a troublesome one." Gina, who had been silent until now, said. " We have to make her fit in."

"Agreed." The others agreed.

Back, to Lizzie who had met everyone, was approached by Gus. Tee had told her to go along with it. Whatever that meant.

"Name." Gus said in a dull tone.

"I'm sorry?" she replied, a little to politely than she was going for. Lizzie didn't get the whole 20 questions thing he had going on.

"What's your name?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

"Lizzie," that was all she needed to tell him.

"FULL name." or not. Lizzie sighed.

"Fine, Elizabeth Ramona Amanda Kingston. Happy?"

"Age" Gus' tone hadn't changed.

"What, more questions?" Gus simply nodded. Everyone else, bar moody Elektra was watching her, to hear her answers.

"Age." He repeated, growing slightly impatient with her incapability to answer his questions.

"Fourteen years of age." She now understood what Tee meant.

"Birthday." They weren't questions, they were orders.

"October 13th."

"Height." What a weird kid.

"Um… I don't now. Five ft five, I think."

"Average." He kept his eyes glued to his notebook.

"Hey!"

"And finally." Lizzie filled with relief. "Why are you in care?"

That last one was a question.

"GUS!" everyone shouted. Gus just left. Tee and Tyler, who were always stood near each other came up to her.

"What's up with major buzz kill. He just walked off?" Lizzie asked.

"Nobody knows," Tyler explained. He looked her T-shirt, " You like The Rolling Stones?"

Lizzie had virtually forgot what she was wearing. She glanced at her Rolling Stones top, dark blue skinny jeans and bright red converse. Few, she looked normal.

"Yeah," she answered. " They are awesome."

"Me and Tyler are thirteen. Carmen's fourteen too.." Tee told Lizzie.

"DINNER!" Gina screamed from the kitchen/dining room. Lizzie jumped. Tyler dashed out of the room. Lizzie was about to say something but found her self being dragged out of the room by Tee, who was running at top speed.

'I wonder what they eat?' Lizzie thought. 'And why they are running…'

**Second chapter done and dusted. How did it go? They will get better I promise, I just didn't know how to introduce her. Please review :)**


	3. Dinner Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thank you for your reviews****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7** **and Linneagb.**

**If I tell you this now, then it might be easier to have an overall picture of the story:**

**Harry Jones 8**

**Rebecca Kingston 8**

**Jody Jackson 11**

**Tee Taylor 13**

**Tyler Lewis 13**

**Lizzie Kingston 14**

**Carmen Howle 14**

**Gus Carmichael 15**

**Johnny Taylor 15**

**Rick Barber 16**

**Elektra Perkins 16**

**Frank Matthews 17**

**Faith Davies 17**

**It's about quarter past ten at night and i have been writing this since seven but i did it. Might be flakey. Please tell me if it is.**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 3- Dinner Disaster**

_Lizzie was about to say something but found her self being dragged out of the room by Tee, who was running at top speed._

_'I wonder what they eat?' Lizzie thought. 'And why they are running…'_

Lizzie thudded into a chair, like she had been thrown, and she kind of had. Tee was a strong girl ; she sat on Lizzie's left. Johnny, sat down on her right, opposite an empty seat. Elektra was walking towards it, but Carmen dived onto it, and smiled directly at Johnny. Only at Johnny. Elektra glared. Lizzie noticed, a small smiled creeping on her face. Subtle romance.

"What you looking at newbie?" Elektra hissed.

"Nothing, really." Lizzie stifled a giggle, attracting the attention of the others. "So…when you going to give me the vinegar?" She glanced at the blue plastic cup on the side.

"What vinegar?" Elektra innocently smiled. Everyone was transfixed on the conversation.

"Sorry, sweet, food coloured vinegar. When are you going to make me drink it?" She had smelt it on her way in. A newcomer prank. She could tell you exactly what was in it. Her dad always said she had a knack for seeing the little things first.

"How did you…..but you were…and it's….and your…..Elektra! This is your fault!" Carmen stuttered and screeched.

"What! It was Ricks idea!" Elektra yelled back.

"I didn't do it!" Rick joined in.

"Yes you did!"

"Jody mixed it!"

"Only because Frank told me to!" Jody, defiantly didn't want to get into trouble.

"That is not fair!" Almost everyone had been blamed for something.

"Johnny said we should prank the new kid!" Elektra added, spreading the blame.

"He didn't do anything!" Carmen retaliated for Johnny.

"Ooohh, check it out. Carmen's got a crush! Carmen's got a crush!" Elektra sang.

"No she hasn't!" Johnny had now stood up, yelling at people. Harry looked slightly shaken, so Tee knelt beside him. Tyler was just eating his dinner, like WW3 wasn't happening in the slightest. And Lizzie just slouched back and watched. Watched them all.

Mike, Gina and Tracy had left a minute before, since they couldn't get a grasp on any of the kids.

Just at that moment, Elektra poured juice, more like chucked juice, onto Carmen. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed. "My new designer top!"

The juice had splashed onto Faith, who was trying to shut Carmen up, at the time. Faith lobbed the salad in Elektra's direction, but missed and coated Rick in various vegetables and tomato.

"Food FIGHT!" Johnny bawled. Food was being pelted in many directions. Gus charged out of the room, then popped back and stood in the doorway taking notes. Harry ducked under the table and luckily, Jeff was fine. Priorities over- Tyler was eating, or at least until Tee yanked away his plate and slid the contents on Jody's head.

"Tyler's." she pointed at Tyler who was now the target for many a food.

"Hey!" He yelled but Jody started chucking chunks of crushed food at him. Tee started to giggle but Tyler poured a drink over her.

Lizzie had had enough. She stuck to fingers in her mouth and blew. The whistle was loud and everybody immediately froze and stared at her.

"If it means that much to you," she began, standing on her chair. "I will drink the bloody vinegar-drink-type-thing. Alright!" Walking straight across the table, Lizzie picked up the blue, plastic cup and necked the contents. She gagged a little but that was nothing compared to the disgusted faces turning away from her.

"I can't believe you actually drank it. I mean ALL of it!" Tee sounded impressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler said turning to Tee. "The important thing is that you owe me a half eaten Jacket potato."

The whole group cracked up laughing, even Harry, who had slid out of the opposite end of the table.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.

"I think you'll find, it's in your hair Tyler." Faith notified him. Tyler pouted, Tee smiled.

Mike walked in, Gina and Tracy following. They weren't smiling.

"What on Earth happened in here?" Mike was dead serious.

"You were just arguing." Tracy added.

"Gus, what 'appened man?" Gina asked Gus, knowing she would get answers. "In short."

"Well…" Gus cleared his throat. " Carmen started the argument off, then after a while, Elektra tipped juice all over her splashed Faith. Johnny than shouted food fight. Harry crawled under the table. Lizzie got annoyed and whistle loudly to get everyone's attention. She drank the vinegar drink." He had not looked up until the end.

Tracy thanked him.

"You lot," Mike gestured to everyone. "Get this lot cleaned up and then clean yourselves up. If your hungry, not my fault." Tyler was about to protest but Rick covered up his mouth. The adults left, Gus and Harry tailing them.

"We really made this much mess?" Frank asked, observing the room. The rest copied, scanning the room with their eyeballs..

"Sweet craplings, that's bad." Lizzie said.

"Sweet craplings?" Tee wondered.

"Eh," was all Lizzie had to say.

"I'll go get some cleaning things." Johnny announced.

" I'll help." Elektra offered, earning her several confused glares.

"No, it's alright. I'll do it Elektra." Carmen just wanted to go with Johnny.

"I can do it Carmen."

"No Elektra. You start with the walls."

"No, you."

"No, you do it."

"But i don't wan-..."

"Just get the damn cleaning stuff!" Tyler yelled, searching for edible, not thrown food. He was unfortunate. There was food on the walls, the floor, the table (messy of course), on the door, on everyone and even on the fridge. How they managed that was beyond even Lizzie's farfetched curiosity.

Lizzie watched as Johnny went to get the cleaning supplies alone and how slight disappointment peeled it's way onto Elektra and Carmen's faces. She had learnt quite a lot by just watching them fight. It was like they were opening up. She had an idea, but she had to set a few 'things' up first.

**Chapter three. Yeah baby! I just had a random idea of a food fight and was like: I TOTALLY HAVE TO PUT THAT IN! Slight Jonektra in their, mini Jarmen and subtle Teeler. Tell me how it went. So… Review. Please! :)**


	4. Starting Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine. Or the game Sonic The Hedgehog.**

**Thank you for your review ****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, Gus is 15 and sorry, my spelling is terrible, and so is my grammar.**

**And for your review Linneagb.**

**The first 3 chapters were like Lizzie's first day, but the other chapters won't drag on like that. Sorry for a bit of a wait for this chapter, me and my mates had a Doctor Who marathon, or at least started one. Go on…READ IT!** **:)**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 4- Starting Point**

_She had learnt quite a lot by just watching them fight. It was like they were opening up. She had an idea, but she had to set a few 'things' up first_.

It was the next day, and Lizzie rolled over fully awake in bed. It was 6:30am and a Saturday. Lizzie was a morning person. A very early morning person. She decided to start phase one. She had only been there half a day, two thirds at a most. The perfect alibi, because who would suspect the girl who hardly knows them? Exactly.

"Who first?" Lizzie said quietly to herself. Messing with heads needs careful thought.

"Carmen…Oh great, taking to yourself again Liz. You really are a loner…And crazy." Lizzie didn't like talking to herself. It was a bad habit.

She crept into Carmen's room, only in her pajamas and had a look round. She prayed Carmen wasn't a light sleeper because Lizzie wasn't exactly light on her feet.

"I-I I. No, don't do that." Carmen was talking in her sleep. BINGO!

Lizzie checked her pajama short pocket. Reluctantly she had put her phone in. She started to video Carmen.

"But I like, like you. Your sweet. Don't do this to me…. Johnny please!"

"I knew it!" Lizzie whisper-shouted. "They wouldn't look good together though."

Carmen started to wake up. Lizzie wasn't quiet enough and she bolted for the door, darted down the corridors, swung into her room and dropped onto her bed.

She replayed the video on low volume. She just needed to get Johnny on video, and edit it. She'd then have an accomplice.

Breakfast was almost completely silent. The adults only glared at the children (and teenagers), and only spoke to them about the food. They weren't even full sentences: "Toast?" "Hi." "Washing up."

Lizzie just sat there awkwardly, rearranging her plan, for future reasons. And because she was bored.

Lizzie went up to her room after breakfast. She had a lot of conspiring to achieve.

Back, with the other kids,

"There is something odd about the new girl." Carmen stated. "She hardly ever talks and she gets really frustrated by little things."

"That's because your really annoying." Jody commented, "She's just trying to avoid you."

"Jody!" Carmen was easily offended.

"Ooh… Shots fired!" Tyler loved a good fight. It looked like one was going to start.

"I agree with Jody, she isn't weird, you just, are like, not, well, erm, because you, little help here?" Johnny stumbled over his words.

"An irritating little bitch." Elektra gladly helped.

"You guys, back to the subject. Subject being new girl!" Faith shouted, she liked being in control. She consulted Gus, "Gus, what do we know already about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie's full name is Elizabeth Ramona Amanda Kingston, she is 14 and she was born on October 13th, I think that was a Friday. She likes to watch things and she can get annoyed after a while. She likes music, a lot, like Elektra and she notices little things, for example- the vinegar. She is 5 ft 5."Gus read clearly off of his notebook.

"That's a lot," Harry said. "She has only been here a day, remember."

"Voice of reason." Tee complimented Harry.

"He has a point." Jody agreed.

"Thank-you. Now, I need to talk to Mike about getting Sonic The Hedgehog, for the play station." And with that, Harry left the room.

"He's a wise 10 year old." Frank also complimented Harry.

"So new girl?" Elektra asked.

"Give it some time, Mandy." Johnny, in a fit of laughter bolted out of the room to avoid being pummeled by Elektra.

"Johnny Taylor!" Elektra screamed, chasing after him.

Johnny skidded into the kitchen, Elektra hot on his heels. He stopped when he saw Gina deciding what to make to buy at the supermarket, (she was scouring the cupboards).

Elektra stumbled forward, and unable to stop, landed on top of Johnny.

"Owww…." Johnny had fallen hard, plus Elektra was on top of him. "Get off me!"

Elektra did so, with Faiths help and Rick helped Johnny up.

"What were you doin'?" Gina asked. "Are you alright, Johnny man?"

"Yes." Johnny answered and he walked out of the kitchen, and went to his room. He totally ignored Gina's first question. So did the others as they left for the living room.

Gina just sighed. "Right so, green peppers…."

In the office:

"Mike?" Harry asked, sweet as ever.

"Yes Harry, what do you need?" inquired.

"Mike, have you ever heard of the psychological process to develop the brain cells of a child?"

"No, I haven't. Since when did you talk like that?"

"That is irrelevant. More importantly, my brain is not stimulated enough, due to my lack of support."

"Harry, you know my door is always open."

"This is not a time for metaphors." Harry interrupted sternly.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Mike looked concerned.

"I need the new sonic game, please!" Harry stared at Mike with puppy eyes.

"If I buy it, will you stop talking like you swallowed a thesaurus?"

Harry nodded.

"Fine, then. Now was there anything else?" Mike checked.

"Nope."Harry simply answered, skipping out of the room.

"You were right Jeff. Big words do get you what you want." Harry whispered to Jeff.

Lizzie was on her laptop, in her room. It wasn't very homely, she would have to paint it and put up her posters. On her laptop, she was fool proofing it. And she was downloading that morning's footage. Lizzie's mate Oscar, back in America had showed her how to hack into basic networks and CCTV. It was all she could really do. That and update her many social media sites. She was about to log off, when a message popped up:

_Hey Liz, I need you back here girl._

_Why did you leave? You haven't answered me for two months._

_Dad is caught up a hell of a load off drama thanks to you._

_I can't cope. You should be back here. Working._

_I will find you Liz. Never underestimate a Kingston._

_Yours truly….. x_

**Oooo… Check that out. A THREAT! But they put a kiss on the end, isn't that sweet. I really love Harry. How did it go? PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Sugar Rush

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thank you for your reviews: Linneagb,KissyMissySTAR , Guest and other Guest.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had any ideas to use; good ones anyway. I will try to update regularly.****It's not exactly a creative or good one, but it is a chapter. Please review and if you ever get an idea to maybe put in this story message me or put it in a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks :)**** Now….READ!...**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Sugar Rush**

_Hey Liz, I need you back here girl._

_Why did you leave? You haven't answered me for two months._

_Dad is caught up a hell of a load off drama thanks to you._

_I can't cope. You should be back here. Working._

_I will find you Liz. Never underestimate a Kingston._

_Yours truly….. x_

* * *

The email kept inserting itself into her thoughts. Lizzie didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Two days had passed and the email was still haunting her. She shook it off though because today she was meeting Lily. The infamous Lily. The gorgeous, the amazing and the talented Lily. That was what Carmen said anyway. All the time. Lily had been camping with her dad somewhere. Way to spend the half term!

Lizzie straightened her Led Zeppelin top and crept downstairs. She didn't want to be ambushed by Carmen- who may have overdosed on sugar cereal. It was not a pretty sight.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 11:44 and Carmen bolted out of the living room.

"Lily's early" Gus stated.

"By how much?" Tyler questioned.

"43 seconds" Gus answered, checking his watch. Lizzie smirked at this.

"Lily!" Carmen's high pitched squeal could be heard throughout the house. In the living room (where the majority of kids were gathered by Carmen) Lizzie winced.

In seconds, Carmen and Lily were in the sitting room doorway. Carmen was clinging onto Lily's arm.

"Hey guys!" Lily waved.

"Hi Lily!" Tee said sweetly. Lily wriggled out of Carmen's grasp and gave Tee a hug.

Elektra then stormed into the room grabbed the remote and collapsed n the sofa next to Johnny.

"Hello Elektra," Lily politely said- now being re-embraced by Carmen.

"Sup." Elektra replied flatly, changing the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Johnny complained. Him and Elektra started arguing. Everyone had got back to what they were doing, ignoring the two fighting teenagers.

Lizzie re-adjusted herself on the sofa arm. It wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

"Hi!"Lily said, approaching the younger girl.

"Hi," Lizzie replied weakly. "I'm Lizzie"

"Lily," Lily obviously said, extending her hand. She withdrew it when Lizzie ignored her. "How old are you?"

"Oh no, you're not another Gus are you?"

"Nope" Lily said with a small giggle. "Just curious. I'm 15."

"I'm fourteen." Lizzie mustered an inch of enthusiasm.

"Do you like it here?"

"I've been worse places." Lizzie shuddered at the thought.

"LUUNCHH!" Gina cried from the kitchen. Lizzie watched as Carmen yanked Lily out of the room. Lizzie was the last one in there, and dragged herself towards the food. She wanted to get something to eat before it was all gone.

* * *

After a typically 'loud' lunch, Lizzie retired to her room. She'd just posted the most hilarious thing on Tumblr- at least she thought it was- when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." It was Tee.

"Us girls are having like a mini makeover thing. Do you want to come?" Tee asked

"Us girls?" Lizzie questioned

"Me, Carmen, Lily and…you?"

"Girly nights aren't really my thing Tee."

"Please!" Tee begged. "If you're there they wont ask me stuff."

"Like?" Lizzie was intrigued.

"Boys." Tee's short answer made Lizzie smile.

"Fine!" Lizzie sighed, it was going to be a long night. She closed her laptop and followed Tee out of her room. It was something to do at least. I mean, maybe she might avoid the glitter and gloss and frills and ridiculous hairstyles. Just maybe.

* * *

Lizzie had been covered in layers of make-up, galleons of glitter and pink. And it was tacky pink.

"Lizzie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" Lizzie wearily replied, applying foundation on Tee's face.

"Where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Yorkshire, I lived in London for two years, then Manchester for another one. Then back to Yorkshire and when I was eight, I moved to America."

"Wow." Tee said. "Why did you move back?"

"My dad sent me here because I was 'bad'. I don't really like talking about it. Memories and that sorta stuff."

"Why?" Carmen drilled. "What about the rest of your family?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and carried on with Tee's eye shadow.

"That's enough now Carmen." Lily said, picking out Tee's outfit. Carmen changed the subject. She changed it to fashion. 'Trendy' fashion.

'Bloody hell!' Lizzie thought. 'Get me out of here!'

That was basically her night: Make-up, fashion, boys and restraining herself from punching them. Punching them hard.

**Okay, not really a long chapter. I thought I just might try to update something because, like I said, I haven't updated in a while. Please review and if you do have any ideas... I'm open. Thanks :)**


	6. Breakfast Bedlam

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thanks for your review Linneagb and the idea. I could get a good few chapters out of it.**

**I am still open to ideas if you have any. And don't forget to review! :)**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter Six- Breakfast Bedlam**

_That was basically her night: Make-up, fashion, boys and restraining herself from punching them. Punching them hard._

* * *

Lizzie got up early the next morning. 4am early. It was quite cold, so se threw her jacket on. It was leather so it was cold as well. But, she shook it off; she needed some more 'stuff' if she was really going to get them.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and crept out of her dull room. She was just about to be at Johnny's door when she heard a voice.

"Lizzie?" They whispered.

She turned round, "Faith?" she asked squinting.

"What are you doing?" Faith queried.

Lizzie had to think on her feet. "Err, I need the loo."

Faith looked only partially convinced. "Why are you going that way then?"

"I got lost." Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Lizzie said throwing her arms up in surrender. "It's a big place, I'm new and it's dark."

"Well that's the bathroom." Faith pointed to the door behind Lizzie. "And you have been here nearly a week."

"Thanks." Lizzie mustered a smile and walked into the bathroom.

'Might as well go while I am in here." She thought.

After Lizzie had done her 'business'-to be polite-she walked back to her room. She didn't bother to be careful or quiet. When she got there, she flicked the light on, temporarily blinding her (as it does), and collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the grey flakey ceiling.

'Oh well, there is always tomorrow.' She mentally told herself.

* * *

"Where's all the milk gone?" "Jody, be careful with the milk!"

"Tyler the toast is burning!" "Who has the Cheerios?" "It wasn't me!"

Those, and various other complaints, questions and orders joined the kitchen for breakfast. Lizzie just sat down, nibbling her burnt toast, thanks to Tyler.

"Lizzie, you need to come shopping for a school uniform with me." Tracy commanded

"Whatever." Lizzie shrugged it off. Tracy was about to walk off when Lizzie called her back.

"Can we go now? We can get it over with and it is really hectic here."

"Sure, I'll get my stuff. Do you want someone to come with you? For company and stuff?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." Tracy then walked off.

Lizzie looked around for 'eligible' company. Tee was sat a few seats away from Lizzie.

"Tee." She called. Tee looked up from her coco pops, swamped in chocolaty milk.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come shopping for a school uniform with me? It would be awkward with just Tracy" Lizzie asked.

"Okay, it will be fun." She replied. Just then Carmen came rushing over.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SHOPPING?!" She screeched. Lizzie and Tee both face palmed. Double face palm means disaster. MEGA DISASTER.

"Nobody mentioned shopping-not in the slightest-are you okay? You must be hearing thing because-.."

"Tee, your over doing it!" Lizzie whisper-shouted.

"Not going to tell me then?" Carmen snapped. "Fine! TRACY!"

Before the others could say anything, Carmen had stormed off in search of Tracy. She was almost definitely coming on the shopping trip now. Lizzie slumped down in her chair and loudly slurped her orange juice. All eyes on her.

"Great!" Lizzie sarcastically broadcast.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Tee apologized.

"No need, not your fault." Lizzie explained standing up. " Might as well get ready for the shopping trip of hell." Lizzie walked off.

"Huh." Tyler chuffed. "that rhymed."

"No it didn't." Johnny intervened.

"It kinda did though. A little." Harry backed Tyler up. Everyone else then followed Lizzie out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gus bawled "Breakfast doesn't finish for another nine and a half minutes!"

**Not exactly a long chapter- okay it is really short but the next one is going to be the shopping trip. Spoilers! There is going to be a fight! But between who? Please review ****:)**


	7. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or the characters. I only own the Kingston's and Catherine.**

**Thanks for your reviews: C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, Linneagb, x snow-pony x and thanks to Wall with a Fez for reviewing all chapters. You are all right-ish about the fight. BUT, you missed out a character-probably because I haven't introduced them yet.**

**I am truly sorry for not updating. I don't have a valid reason except that I just didn't know what to write and that I am VERY lazy and unproductive. My updates are not going to be regular, they'll just happen. Sorry again.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I made Harry and Rebecca 8 and Jody 11 now. And Rebecca was taken 6 years ago, not 8. Sorry for the changes but I'm learning from my mistakes guys so… Things will get better with time. I hope. **

**Sorry again. Please review and I hope you enjoy- since you waited such a long time.**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter Seven- Shopping Trip**

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Gus bawled "Breakfast doesn't finish for another nine and a half minutes!"_

Tracy's car was big enough to fill all four of them in: Lizzie, Tracy, Tee and Carmen. Carmen didn't seem to understand that they weren't going on a shopping spree, so whined continuously until Mike told Tracy to let her go. Lizzie plugged her headphones into her phone and started to play 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' by Fall Out Boy. She didn't care that she was being antisocial, she just wanted to avoid talking and listening to Carmen on a 20 minute drive to town.

* * *

Back at the dumping ground, Rick and Johnny were playing pool in the living room. They were discussing going back to school.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of half term break." Johnny exclaimed, taking a shot and putting one of the balls.

"On the bright side, it's Christmas after, mate." Rick pointed out.

"After _seven __weeks_ though!"

Rick shook his head, "Just focus on the positives."

"Sup losers." Elektra said walking in.

"I-"Johnny started, but Elektra cut him off.

"I don't actually care." She flopped onto the sofa, switched the T.V on and started watching Casualty.

"By the way," She called to the boys. "Tyler and Jody are setting up a prank for Lizzie so don't spoilt it.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"Her room probably." Elektra answered.

"Why would you tell us then? It's not like you. " Johnny questioned, standing his cue beside him.

"I don't know what you do in your spare time. And I want to see Lizzie get pranked." And she went back to her TV show.

* * *

The first shop they went to was the uniform shop, Tracy led the way. It wasn't that busy just a few kids with their parents and one or two teens amongst the rails of blazers and shirts and trousers and skirts and you get the point.

"That's ours" Tee explained pointing over to a corner of the shop. The blazers were black with light blue logos.

Lizzie found her size, "WestBank Secondary?" Lizzie read off the blazer logo.

"Yep. Not the worst, but certainly not the best." Tee said. Tracy took the blazer from Lizzie.

"You need a couple of plain white shirts and then either plain black trousers or a plain black skirt. Carmen, get Lizzie a tie please." Tracy told the girls.

Carmen did so and came back with a blue plaid tie. Tee and Lizzie got the rest of her uniform, including a pair of plain black Dr Martens; since the school let you wear any shoes as long as they were plain black. It was a very plain school uniform.

The next few shops were getting things for Lizzie's room. She turned down pretty much all of Carmen's ideas, like: pink paint for the walls, a pink lamp and a wooden jewelry box, with a pink interior.

What she did buy was Navy blue paint for the walls with a powdery blue for decoration. Then, Lizzie bought a purple and blue larva lamp, a superman picture-thing and a little cassette shaped pen holder because why not?

"What's a cassette?" Carmen asked.

"It's the thing they put music on before CDs." Lizzie answered.

"Do you have any?" Tee chimed in.

"Yep, 4. A Nirvana one, 2 Beatles and a Queen one."

"You listen to old music." Carmen stated bluntly.

"And new music." She corrected, "I may know all the words to Bohemian Rhapsody but I also know the words to Still into You. By Paramore…No? You probably have heard it."

"Why do you have them anyway?"

"They were my dads," She explained. " He was going to chuck them out when we moved to America but they reminded me of when I was little so I kept them. They're completely useless anyway without a music player for them but I don't have the heart to chuck them."

On their way back to the car, they popped into WHSmiths so Tracy could buy some envelopes for Mike. Lizzie also ended up getting some stationary for school. Stuff like a pencil case and all the necessary things to put in it. She also got some post its and a notebook.

Carmen got some trash magazines.

"Do you seriously read that stuff?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Carmen replied. "Celeb gossip is so hot right now."

"I can't stand it. Those magazines are full of bull-"Lizzie paused mid word when Tracy turned round and gave her a 'look'.

"Come on girls." She said as she ushered them out of the shop toward the car park.

They had just finished putting their purchased items into the back of the car when Tracy's phone buzzed.

"It's Mike, he wants me buy more soup as well." Tracy explained.

"Huh? I thought we were going clothes shopping not food shopping!" Carmen whined.

Tracy didn't look at all sympathetic. "I'm sorry Carmen, but Mike asked me to do some food shopping after."

"And uniform counts as clothes Carmen." Tee pointed out.

Carmen took a deep breath.

"Well why did you guys invite me if that was it?"

"WE DIDN'T!" Tee and Lizzie simultaneously yelled at her.

"No need to be rude." Carmen snapped back.

"Girls!" Tracy intervened, "You go shopping and I will be back here in an hour with the food shopping."

There was no way Lizzie was going with Carmen so in her sweetest voice she said: "No need for that Tracy, it'll be quicker if we all go."

"NONE SENSE!" Carmen yelled physically dragging Lizzie and Tee away.

'Thanks a lot.' Lizzie mouthed to Tracy who smiled and got into her car.

* * *

"Tyler careful," Jody warned. "It can't smell too strong, otherwise Lizzie will notice it."

They had mixed flour, ketchup, glitter, bird seeds, milk, tomatoes, sherbet, and butter into a bowl and were adding blackcurrant squash to make it runnier.

"Relax, mixed with all this other stuff, it won't smell of anything." Tyler exclaimed, stirring.

"Okay, I think its ready." Said Jody. She held out the balloon with a funnel sticking out and Tyler poured the mix in.

When it was full, Jody tied a knot at the end of the balloon.

"Right. We need to be _extra_ careful with the next part of the plan. I'll go get the stepladder." Tyler ran off and came back a couple of minutes later with a metal stepladder.

He and Jody then went to balance the balloon above Lizzie's door. Then Harry walked by.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking up at the pair.

"Pulling a prank on Lizzie. Don't tell anyone Harry." Jody replied

"But I like Lizzie." Harry announced.

"Please Harry." Tyler begged. "Think of it as... dumping ground initiation."

Harry thought for a moment,"Fine." then he wandered off downstairs leaving the duo to continue with their plan.

* * *

Tee and Lizzie had eventually negotiated with Carmen to let them sit in Costa while she bought new shoes. Lizzie sipped on her Cappuccino quietly whilst Tee took a bite from her brownie.

"I don't really like coffee." Tee told Lizzie.

"Depends on the brand really. Here taste this." She handed Tee her drink.

Tee took a sip and grimaced. "Nope. Still don't like it."

"Decaf, skinny, soya Chai Latte, take out, snappy." Someone loudly ordered.

Lizzie looked and saw it was a thin blonde girl in pastel colours.

"Can you even get one of those? Do they exist?" Lizzie whispered. Tee simply shrugged.

"That's Megan Knight. The most popular girl in school: Carmen's BFF. Who knows what goes on inside her head."

Megan looked over at the pair and began whispering to the smaller brunette in a similar outfit. In no time at all, the girl was holding her 'decaf, skinny, soya Chai Latte' and was walking towards Tee and Lizzie.

"Oh look, its creeper Tee. Finally found a new person to leech off instead of Carmen?" Megan sneered.

"What's it to you Blondie?" Lizzie retaliated.

"Well, clearly your new here. I'm Megan, Megan Knight."

"I know." Lizzie informed, drinking some of her cappuccino.

"Of course you do. Everyone knows me," Megan gloated. "I bet nobody knows you. You look like you have been living in a gutter."

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whose your sidekick?"

The brunette girl stepped forwards and smiled. "Olivia King."

"A King and a Knight. Strange that the King's the one taking orders from the Knight though. Don't you think so? " Megan and Olivia looked unimpressed.

Just then Carmen decided to walk in with two full bags. "Oh hey bestie!" she beamed." I see you've met Lizzie. She's new."

"Hey Carms." Megan sang before flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder.

Megan narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, "Have as much fun as you want mocking me. It's not like anything you say matters, gutter girl."

"It WILL though." Lizzie smirked. The two fourteen year olds stared at each other across the table. Olivia and Tee were looking at each other as well- but not as hard. It was like a two way "your friend is being stupid, stop them" "no yours" look.

"Hang on," Carmen intervened. "What's been going on? Lizzie what did you say?"

"Why do you assume it's me Carmen? You've known this bitch longer than me." Lizzie replied.

"Rude." Olivia spat. "You've known her for all of two minutes and you've given her a mean nickname"

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Lizzie rhetorically asked.

Megan stood up straight and breathed in deeply. "Well, at least i'm not the one mocking peoples surnames."

"And Lizzie's not the one judging people by their looks. Just because they aren't a rich, blonde, slapper like you" Said Tee, standing up.

Given that everyone else was stood up, Lizzie did also. She straightened out her Arctic Monkeys t-shirt and looked Megan in the eye. By this time, they had gathered quite a crowd, including a member of staff.

"You've taught the puppy how to speak; how nice." Megan cooed. "Maybe next you can teach it how to stay. As in: stay away from me."

"Tee's not a puppy. Anyways...You two bore me. I'm leaving." Lizzie told them, picking her leather jacket up from the back of her chair, and putting it on.

"Scared, are we?"

"No, just bored. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Sorry, it's just that your outfit is crying for help so loud, that it's very hard to hear you."Megan took a sip of of her 'decaf,skinny, soya Chai Latte' and immediately spat it out. "This has gone cold. Get me another."

Olivia scuttled towards the counter to buy Megan a new 'decaf, skinny, soya Chai Latte' whilst Megan forced Lizzie to take her cold one.

"Since you're so used to rubbish, chuck that one for us."

"Oh i'll chuck it alright. Right over some rubbish." Lizzie smiled and Megan looked confused. "A.K.A... you." Lizzie threw the 'decaf, skinny, soya Chai Latte' all over Megan without a second thought. Megan shrieked, Olivia came to her aid, Carmen scowled at Lizzie, Tee suppressed a laugh, but couldn't help smirking and Lizzie grabbed Tee and yelled "leg it!"

The two sprinted out of Costa and didn't stop running until they were just by the car park. They earned a few confused glances from surrounding shoppers.

"Oh my GOD!" Tee laughed. "I cannot believe that you just did that that. THAT!"

"She was being annoying. What else could I do?"

"She'll have you for this, you know."

"I'd like to see her try."

"I wouldn't say that if I was you. Last year she basically forced these two guys to leave school (through humiliation) after one knocked her over in the corridor."

"Little dramatic don't you think? And stuff like that doesn't scare me. I legitimately want to see what she can do."

"Your choice." They began laughing together again.

* * *

Tyler and Jody had finished setting up their prank and were going about their business as usual. This meant that Jody was snacking in the kitchen and Tyler was playing on his phone in the living room. Tyler hoped the girls got back soon before someone intervened with the prank. He didn't have long to wait because ten minutes later, a furious Carmen barged through the door carrying multiple shopping bags.

Mike came out of the office as Carmen marched upstairs.

"How was the shop-?" He got cut off.

"TERRIBLE!" With that, Carmen was gone.

"Hey Mike!" Tracy followed Lizzie and Tee in- they were helping her carry the food shopping and Lizzie's stuff in.

"You can leave the bags in the kitchen girls." Mike told them.

Whilst Lizzie and Tee were putting the shopping bags in the kitchen, Tyler, Elektra and the others who were in the living room sneaked upstairs and hid in Rick's room-which, coincidentally, had a perfect view of Lizzie's room, specifically the door.

Lizzie and Tee walked up to Lizzie's room with Jody in tow, since she had offered to help carry the bags. Insisted in fact.

When they got to landing outside of the door, Lizzie looked confused. She was sure she shut it properly before they left for shopping. It was a force of habit. Having two family members who literally walked in whenever they wanted to talk to her or get her to do something got really annoying so, having a five second warning, gave her to to kick stuff under the bed, put homework in front of her or pretend to be asleep. It also let Lizzie know if someone had been in her room.

Expecting someone to jump out, Lizzie walked deadpan into her room. The fast movement of the door, made the balloon fall swiftly onto the back of Lizzie's head when she turned around to turn on the light.

Lizzie hissed through gritted teeth. "Very. Funny. I. Hope. You. Are. Proud."

Laughter erupted from Rick's room and the kids inside spilled out, phones in hand. "Congratulations!" Tyler started. "Now that you have been _successfully_ pranked," he glared at Elektra-who gave him an equal stare back. "You are one of us!" Few cheers were heard.

Lizzie gave a small smile but that faded when she touched her hair.

"Oh my god your hair is rank. It's like a unicorn vomited on your head."

"Thanks for the description, Tee.I think i'm going to have a shower now. Maybe even two."

* * *

Mike wasn't pleased when he found out about Tyler and Jody's little prank. He still hadn't forgiven the kids for the food fight, even though he'd stopped them for going trick or treating last night. Dinner was awkward.

Carmen was sulking because of the shopping trip and missing Tyler and Jody's prank.

Lizzie was silent because despite her long shower, she was still sparkly( from the glitter).

Tee was worried because she knew what Megan was capable of and didn't want her to hurt Lizzie.

Tyler was annoyed because he had been grounded.

Jody was annoyed because she had been grounded.

And everyone else was attempting to distract themselves from the awkward atmosphere by starting conversations. But their attempts failed.

* * *

Lizzie sat upright in bed that night. How did she not see it? How did she not expect something like it? It was petty, fretting over something small like a prank but it had got Tyler and Jody into trouble. Her being at Elm Tree got two kids grounded, eleven kids banned from trick or treating- not including herself and most likely got one in trouble with the most popular kid in her new school, that she hadn't even been to yet.

This was not how it was meant to be. Lizzie was meant to be liked. Liked. Before it went down. She was going to mess stuff up. It was inevitable. But couldn't that happen, for once, after she'd had some fun. After she lived a little.

Lizzie contemplated going out or just going to Johnny's room to 'find' stuff out. But she was too tired. Too tired to even sleep.

Lizzie checked her phone and whispered to herself, "Only nine and a half hours till breakfast. Lucky me"

**Longest chapter I have done. sorry again for not uploading in such a long time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
